One of us
by Lady-Molly-of-Gallifrey
Summary: Quand un Castiel se met à pleurer devant un Dean abasourdi... Et que deux petits malins s'amusent à jouer des tours à leurs frères respectifs. [DESTIEL]


Un petit one-shot écrit dans le cadre du concours "Sing".  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'oubliez pas que la review est la récompense de l'auteure 8)

* * *

 **ONE OF US – SING**

* * *

Dean était tranquillement assis dans son canapé, une part de tarte à la main et une bière dans l'autre, en train de regarder un énième épisode de Docteur Sexy, qu'il avait bien sûr déjà vu au moins trois fois.

Quand soudain, un reniflement attira son attention.

Il tourna de prime abord la tête vers Sam, mais celui-ci avait son casque sur les oreilles, et tapotait distraitement sur son ordinateur, probablement en train de faire quelques recherches de seconde importance.

Mais alors… ?

Une pensée improbable caressa son esprit, et il tourna la tête vers le fond du salon, où Castiel était assis depuis plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot.

Eeeeeeh ben oui, c'était lui. Castiel avait reniflé. Il semblait même en train de pleurer. Ses grands yeux s'étaient encore agrandis, et semblaient briller, éclat causé par la lumière du plafonnier se répercutant sur ses larmes.

Dean hésita un instant, mais finit par se lever en soupirant. Il posa sa bière sur la table basse, mais garda sa part de tarte. Puis, après avoir avancé de quelques pas, se ravisa, engloutit sa tarte, revint près de la table et chopa le plat de la tarte. Fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il entreprit d'attraper la cuillère de service pour commencer à manger à même le plat, tout en s'approchant de l'ange.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lança l'aîné Winchester, la bouche pleine de tarte.

Castiel leva vers lui un regard de pure tristesse, et Dean en fit presque un bond en arrière tant il en fut surpris.

– Dean… Deaaaan, je sais pas ce que j'aiiiiii, j'ai soudainement eu un pincement au coooooeeeeeur, et puis ces trucs mouillés ils ont commencéééééééé à sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir de mes yeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! paniquait presque l'angelot.

– Mais… Tu faisais quoi avant de commencer à pleurer ?

– J'écoutais des chansons sur l'i-truc que m'a prêté Saaaam, marmonna Castiel, qui s'essuyait les yeux avec son trench-coat en tentant de reprendre contenance face au chasseur.

– Et la dernière chanson que tu as écouté, c'était laquelle ?

– One of us, elle s'appelle.

Dean lui prit l'iPod des mains et lança ladite musique.

 _If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to His face_

Immédiatement, en entendant de nouveau les paroles, les yeux de l'ange se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

Ben oui, évidemment.

Nostalgie. Amour de l'enfant pour le parent.

– C'est çaaaaaaaaaaa, marmonna de nouveau Castiel. Père…

Reniflement.

– Pèèèèère on sait toujours pas où il eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !

– Castiel, du calme, du calme.

Derrière eux, la chanson continuait.

 _If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question_

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

– Évidemment que Père est bon, marmonna alors Castiel dans sa barbe. Père est bon, tout le monde le sait ! ... Pèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

Nouveau reniflement.

 _What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home_

Soudainement, le visage de Cas s'illumina. Dean se recula, méfiant. Depuis quand il passait des larmes à la joie, lui ? C'était pas net, ça !

 _If God had a face, what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
And all the Prophets and..._

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas ? le questionna Dean en plissant les yeux, comme pour mieux le voir.

– Je sais. Je sais. Je sais.

– … Tu sais quoi…?

– Ecoute mieux les couplets, Dean !

Super, maintenant il semblait aussi surexcité qu'un chaton sous amphétamines. C'était quoi son problème ? Mais pour lui faire plaisir, le blond se tut et tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui mettait Cas soudainement d'aussi bonne humeur.

 _Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

– … Oui, super. Ben Dieu est gentil, Il est bon, etc, etc. C'est censé m'apprendre quoi de nouveau ?

– Mais noooon, pas celui-là !

Alors Dean écouta de nouveau. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer toute cette affaire.

 _What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home_

– Ouiiii, et encore une fois, quoi donc ? grogna Dean.

Ses oreilles commençaient à fumer, il avait fini sa tarte, l'épisode de Docteur Sexy était toujours en train de tourner, ses bières allaient se réchauffer… Il en venait parfois à regretter de s'être levé. Certes Castiel était en train de pleurer à ce moment-là, mais bon, c'était un ange, il aurait fini par réussir à s'en remettre. Le blond commença discrètement à se reculer, quand Cas l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise à carreaux.

– Tu as entendu ?! Père ! Père ! Et si c'était l'un d'entre vous ? S'il était tombé sur terre ? S'il était devenu humain ? Il faut le sauver !

 _Tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

L'ange devint encore plus hystérique.

– Là, là, tu entends encore ?! Je suis sûr que Père est tout seul dans la rue ! Perdu ! Qu'il prend le bus sans savoir où aller ! Que-

 _Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home

Castiel sauta sur ses pieds, et rajusta son trench-coat. Puis il attrapa la manche de Dean et le tira vers la porte avec empressement.

– Allez ! Viens Dean-o ! On va le chercher ! On va le chercher !

Sam, qui avait enlevé son casque depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant et les écoutait en silence (en riant de voir Dean aussi désespéré…), interpella son frère. Ce dernier s'était figé en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner Castiel.

 _Just tryin' to make his way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

– Dean-o ? ricana Sam. Ohoh, je crois que je sais à qui on a...

– GABRIEL-RAMENE-TES-FESSES-ICI-IMMEDIATEMENT-ESPECE-DE-PATATE-EMPLUMEE, l'interrompit Dean, qui venait soudainement de faire le lien.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes qui parurent si longues que Dean et Sam eurent peur de s'être trompé. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une pluie de paillettes leur tomba sur la tête et que l'angelot blond apparut sur le canapé. Il attrapa une bière sur la table qu'il décapsula avec un ongle et la but nonchalamment en fixant les deux frères.

Dean se retint de venir l'étrangler, tandis que Castiel, lui… eh bien, sauta au cou de Gabriel.

– Mon frère adorééééé ! Mon idole ! Je t'aime fort, frérot ! Tu es mon modèèèèèle ! Tu viens chercher pèèèère ave moiiiii, hein ? Hein, hein, hein ?

– Au début j'ai pensé que Cas m'avait piqué de l'alcool, mais c'est pas le cas, hein ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? C'est ta faute non ?! grogna Dean en fusillant Gabe du regard.

– Eh ouiiiiiii, c'est moi, lança Gabe avec un sourire éclatant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, joli cœur, il y a un moyen de retrouver le Castiel d'origine !

– Ah oui ? Et comment ? râla le Winchester.

– Oh c'est simple… Un baiser de ta part le délivrera !

Sam étouffa un gloussement. Du moins, essaya.

– Ça va pas ?! Je refuse !

– Alors Castiel restera éternellement ainsi, se mit à rire Gabriel.

– … Bon, mais juste sur… euh, sur la joue, hein, marmonna Dean.

Il approcha sa bouche de la joue de Castiel… qui tourna la tête au dernier moment et jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Dean vira rouge tomate, et derrière eux, Sam s'étouffait de rire.

Le couple semblait paralysé, mais le baiser se rompit avec un Castiel qui reprit ses esprits.

Il s'écarta avec précipitation de Dean, et bien que son visage n'exprimait rien, il n'était pas difficile de lire l'embarras dans ses yeux.

Dean garda ses yeux fixés dans les siens, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il remarqua leur bleu profond, l'immense gentillesse qui émanait d'eux, et passa sa main sur sa joue, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Puis, comme ça, sans préavis, Dean embrassa de nouveau Castiel, qui n'était visiblement pas contre cela.

Derrière eux, Sam tapa dans la main de Gabriel avec un sourire entendu.

Eheheheheheh.


End file.
